Beautiful Sky
by KittenBloop
Summary: "Huh?" A tired voice spoke, "Misora?" A light suddenly flooded the room. The bright intrusion was uncalled for, plus I probably looked atrocious: 1) I had just finished an intense workout that a normal person could have died from; 2) My father just tried to have me killed, and said person accrued my hair into a tangled frizzy mess; and 3) I was covered in clotted, goopy blood. OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, this is my first time writing fan fiction so I would really appreciate your reviews. I have big plans for this story. ^^ This first chapter takes place after Rukia is rescued. (You'll see how my OC fits into it soon.)**

**Don't destroy it to pieces though, only constructive criticism please. x) Mwah ~Bloop.**

**Bleach isn't mine...**

* * *

"You've been demon worshiping again, Misora." A level voice spoke in the pitch dark of midnight.

I coughed, nearly choking on my glass of water. Dammit, the drink could have waited till the morning but I was thirsty! I shouldn't have to be so careful around my own house! Albeit, it'd have been much more quiet if I'd just gone to sleep right away.

"Excuse me?" I retorted, wiping off my mouth, cleaning up the mess of water droplets. I turned around to see the silhouette of a man standing in front of the door just off of the kitchen.

"I know it. I can sense it. There's something off about you." My father accused, "Something dark."

Well it is dark in here…

Within a beat I spoke, defensively, "Dad." Really, this again? "It's not called demon worship. I haven't used my powers in years. I doubt they're even around anymore." He stiffened in response, knowing instantly I was lying. My father was one of your not-so-average cuckoo church people. I swear he's part of a cult or something. Anyway, his church friends believe that I have some sort of demonic power. Perhaps it's because I've used my power in front of him before, by accident (when I was barely ten), and he told on me. Guess who were the only people that believed him?

These "powers" I have… Ever since I was a little kid I've had the ability to manipulate water, but not just that, I can change its temperature. Like, from boiling hot to freezing cold in any shape I want it to be in. I can "feel" its presence; _I can sense a person's body shape just because of their body water. _

Now that was fucking annoying.

Luckily, I've learned how to block those images out of my head. Sometimes it doesn't work if I'm tired, but by then who cares. Once I'm tired I'm pretty much useless to the world. Kind of like right now.

"Why are you awake so late anyway?" I asked nonchalantly, trying to change the subject. In the back of my mind I was faintly worried he might have seen something earlier. It was a somewhat irrational fear. I was actually out strengthening my skills with Yoruichi and lost track of time. That training room didn't have a clock and it was always so well lit. I couldn't tell when darkness fell. That woman didn't ever seem to care if I was late getting home. Usually my father didn't care either. He couldn't have possibly known what I was up to.

His awkward blank stare brought me back from my thoughts; he wasn't saying anything.

It was a little difficult to see in the dark, but I could tell in his body language that he thought I was an abomination, but what else was new? I rolled my eyes. That's how it's always been. Many nights went on like this: Uneventful judgment. The man I called dad would read off his crazy verses and damn me to hell, then I would go to bed, wake up, walk to school in the morning with Ichigo, stall as long as possible before going home, then repeat.

Only this time, instead of my father damning me to hell, an unexpected presence was nagging me in the corner of my mind. With my newfound paranoia, I focused on it to reveal a suspicious figure hiding behind the front door to our house… waiting for something? My heart rate quickened. This was not normal, even for dad to be standing there like that, still and calculating.

"I was worried for your safety. So I waited up." He hummed after the creaking door started. _Yeah freaking right, asshole._ This was uncharacteristic of him. Sure, my dad hated my guts, but he didn't have the balls to outright attack me.

But his friend apparently did.

Thank goodness I was standing because if I weren't, the knife would probably have ended up in my back with how fast the object was hurled at me. This guy was fast. _Surprisingly_ fast. And not half bad with a weapon. Miraculously, I still had my large glass of water to work with.

Kazuo Nakamura, my father, attempted to hold me down. "What the shit." I kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back at least a little bit. I was too worn out from the hours of training earlier, so I was not as efficient as I would have normally been.

It all happened so fast. The water glass shattered and icy needles impaled both my father and his friend; completely stopping one, but the unnamed man was only slowed. I stumbled over my dad's unconscious body, landing square on my nose. Pain seared through my face along with the hotness of blood. "Fuck," I cursed myself for making such a clumsy mistake. I had never fought in the dark before.

Now screaming, I was lifted into the air by the messy bun my hair was in. The man then pinned my front side to the wall by my neck suffocating me and ceasing my voice. A black stream of blood trickled down the wall as the man adjusted himself.

"You demonic bitch. Go to hell." He grunted, with an unfamiliar gravelly voice. He raised his knife, but my weapon was faster. A large block of ice shattered upon impact over the back of his head. The sound of his skull cracking disgusted me, but what bothered me most was that a normal human almost took my life. (In my defense, I was totally out of it.) He released his grip on my neck and we both went down.

He stayed down, slumped in an awkward position, but I struggled back onto my feet. I resisted the urge to beat the shit out of him again; but what I really needed was someone to calm me down. Someone to help me make sense of what just happened, and if they could help stop my nose from bleeding that would be awesome.

Ichigo's house was only a few down from mine, which really wasn't close enough as far as my condition was concerned; but eventually I made it. I was covering my nose with my left hand and part of my shirt, some of the bleeding stopped but my soaked shirt told a gruesome story. _He's not going to like to see this, _I sighed, keeping my emotional state as reserved as possible.

I twisted the cap off of the water bottle I always kept at my side, and dumped its contents into the air. _Let's see how well I can do this…_

I started up my makeshift ladder, which looked more like a messed up rock climbing wall, and slid Ichigo's window open. I always felt a little guilty for him keeping his window unlocked at night. It was only because of my untimely visits he did so.

"Ichi-" I fell into the room between his bed and the wall. My level of grace and steadiness always surprised me. "-guh."


	2. Chapter 2

**Updating this chapter soon...it's horrible.**

**(More reviews equals more motivation for fast chapter writing)~~~Bloopsie.**

**Bleach isn't mine…**

* * *

"Huh?" A tired voice spoke, "Misora?" A light suddenly flooded the room. The bright intrusion was uncalled for, plus I probably looked atrocious: 1) I had just finished an intense workout that a normal person could have died from; 2) My father just tried to have me killed, and said person accrued my hair into a tangled frizzy mess; and 3) I was covered in clotted, goopy blood.

"What the hell, Misora!" Ichigo's voice rose. "What happened?" He jumped out of bed and helped to sit me up. I leaned my back against the wall, lolling my head to the side. "Dammit, your nose looks bad." He said, squinting his eyes near my face.

"Hey! You two, shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" A stuffed lion named Kon yelled.

"Idiot, can't you tell this is a serious moment?" Ichigo slammed him in the closet. Oblivious to Kon, I waited for Ichigo to sit back down in front of me.

"Ichigo, my-" My voice choked back. No. Don't cry. _Stop being weak._ "I-" Despite my usual self-control, I broke into a sob. It's weird how denial worked. The realization finally hit me; I was a demon child that didn't deserve to live… (It was also weird how near death experiences worked.)

Just as my thoughts began to slip into a dark place, a warm embrace brought me back.

"Misora, you're going to be fine." Ichigo spoke right on time. He always knew what to say and when to say it, "See? You're here now, and you're fine. Don't worry about it." He smiled. "Just take your time and tell me what happened."

I took a few deep breathes; beginning to feel sane again. To keep my voice from shaking I relaxed, taking in every bit of comfort as I could from our contact.

"My dad finally snapped." I let out a humorless laugh. "He's gone batshit insane," Ichigo frowned.

"What did he do this time?" His voice lowered. Coldness replaced his once warm presence. I didn't like this Ichigo. I frowned in response.

"Just the usual." I mumbled in contradiction to my earlier statement. Oops.

"Dammit, he hasn't hit you since we were kids." Ichigo's outburst was frightening.

"Stop it." It was my turn to relax him. I noticed drops of blood spotting his shirt as I spoke. "As you can see I'm in need of some medical treatment." I sighed.

"First," Ichigo halted me, "Tell me what happened." I groaned, was he really that selfish?

As if he could read my thoughts, Ichigo reached behind to grab his bed sheet and almost wiped my face off for me. _No, thanks, I'm not your kid sister_. I yanked the sheets from his hand, and nodded appreciation. My shirt was disgusting; the mixture of sweat and blood congealed a foul smell. It was embarrassing.

"We had an intruder break in with a knife." I paused to inhale; breathing through my nose was not an option at that point. I sounded stuffy and sickly, "I fell and this happened. Then I knocked out the guy." I paused and looked away from Ichigo, it was an uncomfortable bit of information he needed to know, "I'm sure my dad planned it. The guy called me a demonic bitch. I-" Inhale, "It's possible I might have killed him."

"Shit." Ichigo looked up at nothing in particular, "We might have to call the police."

I shuttered.

I'd rather just handle this mess on my own but what if it turned out he really was dead? My father would testify that I murdered him without reason and I'd have to deal with that train wreck. I shoved my face into the blanket, what would Ichigo have done in my position?

I wobbled from my sitting position, trying to focus on my immediate problem. "Can I go talk to dad now?" I said.

Most of the time I referred to Isshin as my own father because, frankly, he's 100 times the father Kazuo is. Plus, Ichigo and I consider ourselves siblings. It might have been strange from an outsider's perspective, but referring to Ichigo as my brother felt as correct as calling myself Misora. People at school probably didn't even know we weren't technically related.

"Come on let's go." He said, somehow managing me onto his back without my consent. _Oh jee thanks._

"No problem." He said; it must have been in the way I huffed because I _know_ I didn't say that out loud.

"I-wha… You're weird." I pouted. He remained silent.

* * *

"What happened to my beautiful girl's face!" Isshin wailed. _Shut up._

"Shut up, she's just gotta bloody nose." Ichigo grunted. _Go away._

"It's more than just bloody," Isshin touched my nose gently with his gloved hands.

"OW." I complained loudly. I kept my eyes shut tight, hoping that maybe I could zone out somewhere – to continue distancing myself from this situation.

"That thing is broken." He sighed. "This is going to hurt."

"Wait." I gasped, barely having time to react before he shoved my nose back into place.

"Ahhh," I squeaked. Then he hit a sensitive spot. Surges of fire shattered through my nasal cavity up into my forehead. "God! What are you doing!" If I didn't sound like a stuffed up squeak toy I might have been intimidating…I dug my nails into my legs, maybe the duller pain could distract me from this agony. For a second I thought I had blacked out, and then it was over.

"See, that wasn't so bad! It'll heal up just fine now." He beamed.

Man, this guy worked fast. He taped up my nose for stabilization, I guess, and then I opened up my teary eyes.

I needed a bath. But first I needed some advice. _Or just a good father figure._

"Um. Isshin, can you call the police for me?" I raised my eyes up to meet his. "I think. I might have done a bad thing."

"Little brother's already on it!" He spoke with his usual intensity, making a picture frame with his fingers near my face. Damn, he was a proud person. Noting his normal behavior, it seemed like he wasn't too worried. Thank goodness.

I hadn't even noticed Ichigo's absence; and it was a welcomed relief. Although I didn't enjoy to be taken care of by him in most situations, this was not an average problem. He walked back into the room and shrugged. _Here we go._

By the time I finally got to bed, it was around 4 am. A couple ambulances whisked my, alive, assailants away and I told the cops unhelpful information. (Who could even explain the weird wounds on their bodies rationally?) Then I was left alone to sleep in Yuzu's bed.

I wouldn't dare tell a soul, but Yuzu was my favorite of the Kurosaki kids. She actually took really good care of the family although she only seemed to be playing house. In the creepy, twisted, way my mind worked, I had already decided that if I were forced to make a life or death choice between them…yeah, I would definitely choose her.

I, obviously, took the day off from school. _And training_. I sighed, remembering just how desperate I was for Yoruichi to help me. Strangely, Kisuke also spoke up for me. He also must have felt it would benefit the team if I could actually block a lieutenant's attack. I just had no idea where to begin. Back in the Soul Society, I was about as much help as Ganju. _Maybe I should go apologize and let her know I wouldn't make it today._ I rolled out of bed around 11am.

* * *

I found Yoruichi outside of the Urahara shop, sunning herself. It'd probably had been easier to just no call no show.

"You can't train today?" Yoruichi peeked at me through one eye as if I were telling an unfunny joke. "You're here aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. But after what happened last…"

"You think it's okay to just take a day off when things get hard?" She interrupted. I_ hated_ being interrupted.

"No," I growled, "I just think it's in my best interest to listen to…" I started at the bandages on my face.

"Who? You're doctor?" She scoffed.

I didn't have a response for her. I opted to remain quiet when I became flustered and she knew it. She didn't seem to be in a great mood either after I came along.

"If you're serious about becoming strong, I suggest you follow me. You can go home when you make a shield I can't break."

"But sen-!" She disappeared into the shop.

Great. I was going to be there..all..night.

* * *

"Nooooo! I can't take it anymore! I want to go out! I want to have intimate contact with girl's soft smooth skin!" Kon screamed.

I was pretty good at blocking out his screaming by now, but since these complaints were aimed at Ichigo, he wasn't having such luck.

"Go bug Misora, you little pest." He demanded. I flashed a death glare in Ichigo's direction and he gave me one right back.

**_Hollow Hollow Hollow Hollow_**

Before I could ask what the hell that noise was, soul reaper Ichigo separated from his body, and dropped pill-form Kon into it.

"Kon, take care of my body. Misora, take care of Kon. Don't let him do anything stupid!" I made an agitated noise but he had already left. Please _Kon, just let me read in peace._

"Misora-san." No.

"Misora-san." Nope.

"Misora-san!" I ripped my manga in half.

"Goddammit, What!"

"Will you take me out to meet some of your girl friends?" A goofy grin spread across his face. It was weird how different Ichigo could look with someone else in his body.

"Kon, all of my friends already know Ichigo."

"Pleeease. Just take me out then, let me do soomething!"

"I'm exhausted, okay? I had to train for fucking hours against my will. Besides, Ichigo won't be gone even an hour!" I took a quick peek at his puppy dog face. I was aware I probably could have been a little nicer, but I didn't care.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind you at least taking me on a walk." Kon crossed his arms, sulking.

"I don't think-" Actually, he might have had a point. It probably sucked staying in Ichigo's room without any fresh air for who knows how long. I sighed, my face really hurt, and so did my body. Why was I being so nice?

"Okay. Kon, listen. If I took you on a walk will you promise to shut up about girls?" He wasn't quick to agree but before I could take back my offer he nodded. I stretched out my throbbing arms; _It's just a little walk._

* * *

**Ohhh if only that were true, Misora.**

**Okay. I am really terrible at integrating my characters appearance into the story itself so here is a little section specifically for that.**

**She is a 5'5" 17 year old, (2 grade levels above Ichigo). She has brown eyes and hair, which she keeps up in a messy bun. At 16 she got Isshin to take her and get a back tattoo, a set of simple looking wings, mostly to spite her father but also to symbolize her freedom (which could also be considered spiting him haha). She has a pretty face and an average body, not too thin, not too big. Modest bust size (Because that's so very important in anime ha.) I tried drawing a picture for you but her ear is a little messed up. Meh. Whatever.**

**Sigh, I don't know if I'm very happy with this chapter. Seems rushed and choppy. Definitely going to spend more time on the next chapter. (I could either do a flashback or continue forward with the story…any requests?) Hope you liked this anyway. **


	3. Chapter 3

I feel like I should apologize for how bad I messed up the last chapter – especially the Yoruichi scene, it was a complete pile of missed opportunity. You guys deserve nothing less than perfection T_T. Hopefully I've made it up to you with this chapter. Yaya I know writers are supposed to stick to the same chapter lengths but ef the rules.

It might be awhile before I update. I've got a test to study for. Boo.

Review or PM me please, Mwah! ~Blooop

Bleach isn't mine…

* * *

Though I'd never admit it to Kon, this walk was actually really nice. The bright crescent in the sky bounced off every window we passed, and the air was the perfect temperature: Just warm enough we didn't need a jacket, but cool enough we didn't have to worry about breaking into a sweat. I closed my eyes for a brief moment and enjoyed a rushing breeze across my face. My water bottle dangled happily against my thigh.

I had a momentary desire to dance around in the Karasu River, but I figured Kon's and my interests were already conflicted enough. Walking was just fine. Unfortunately, the thing about going on walks was that it also gave one time to think. The corners of my mouth turned downward. Ever since last night I hadn't even thought about that backstabbing bastard, Kazuo.

The betrayal; I couldn't discern his utter and explicit hatred towards me. What had I even done to him? Well, the psychopath claims my mother left us because I was such a disappointment; but the details didn't add up. Eventually, once I was mature enough, Ichigo's dad told me she had died. No one really knows how.

But what was it that finally made him decide ending my life was the best option? Because he was truly convinced I was a demon in human flesh, seemed like a good enough reason.

Then how could he have found out I was using my power? _Okay. Enough of the friggin' questions, already._

I had 'woken up' from autopilot to notice Kon a block ahead of me.

"Hey!" I yelled. What was he up to? "Where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere!" He scurried ahead, hands shoved into his pockets.

"What? You little…"My eyes narrowed. "You better not try peeping through windows, perve." I mumbled quietly, increasing my gait. It was about time to turn around soon, especially if the mod soul was going to behave like a 2 year old.

"Hey, Kon…" my voice was stolen by a wave of nausea. Blood drained from my ashen face. The beautiful moon disappeared behind a massive hollow that took shape in the sky. An ear shattering "Ichigo Kurosaki" escaped from its mouth, _which was not covered by a full mask_. My breathing came in short ragged gasps,_ is this really a hollow? _Run away, run away, run away, my instincts instructed.

I spun around to flee in the opposite direction but something was stopping me; Kon was in danger! His distinct scream echoed through the streets. I pivoted again, "Shit," this time towards the mammoth. Good thing Kon was a fast runner. It gave me some time to unsheathe my water from its container, "_Misora!" Hurry!_

"Kurosaki!" The monster bellowed. Who was this hollow, how did he know Ichigio?

"Ah! Wait! Can't we take this fight somewhere else!" He screamed and pavement shards flew into the air.

"Why don't you change into a shinigami already and fight me like a man?"

My human body couldn't perform true shunpo like a shinigami, but I could mimic that speed pretty damn close, thanks to Yoruichi's instruction. I encased my feet with water and pulled myself towards the hollow's target.

"I'm not Ichigo!" Kon wailed.

The monster's low growl shook the ground beneath us, "You can't fool me." There's no way anyone would believe you Kon, _stop reasoning with it._

Why. Why couldn't I ever catch a break? Just one day. _One day _without having to fear for my life, was it so much to ask for?

I didn't have enough water on hand to make a 'Yoruichi-proof shield' but my best would have to do. Within a split second I threw myself over Kon, at the same time cloaking our bodies in a dome of freezing cold ice.

_BOOM_; my breath caught in my throat as I fought against crying out.

A layer of water droplets sprayed over Kon's face and the back of my head after the hollow's first hit. My wide eyes were only a couple inches from Kon's terror filled set. I wheezed once the pressure of the hollow's fist was removed from our shield.

"I thought you hated me." Kon gasped. What a pain, I scoffed. True, Kon is annoying, but I didn't hate him.

"Maybe, but I happen to like Ichigo's body." I teased. Oop. _Phrasing._ "Don't take that out of context." Kon's lips twitched into a weak smile. He opened his mouth as if to remark, but as his eyes suddenly fixed on a spot behind me, his smile withered. I looked over my shoulder to witness a warped fist slam down on our shield once more.

My mouth opened wide in response and gasped up as much air as I possibly could. Cracks spider-webbed though the ice rendering it useless. Though his punches hadn't physically made it through yet, I still felt a crushing spiritual impact. This was nothing like a broken nose.

I fought to remain conscious as my shield dissolved over us; my body went limp across Kon's chest. Streams of water flowed from our bodies to the ground, nothing could protect us now unless Ichigo somehow…

A bright flash of light interrupted my thoughts… What the hell?

"I told you!" _What._ "You had to keep this with you…" _The. _"at all times!" _Hell. _Ichigo's stupid protection charm fell to the ground several feet from the hollow.

"Sorry, hollow. Ichigo isn't here right now. Unfortunately, you'll have to play with me instead." Isshin Kurosaki spoke gallantly.

_This is a joke right? _

Kon sat me up next to him, looking as confused as I felt.

_I'm not laughing…_

"Nice job Misora. I'll take things from here." Isshin said. He wore the same shinigami getup as the rest of them, did that mean he was actually a-?

"But, when did you find out that I wasn't Ichigo?" Kon blurted out.

"From the beginning!" Isshin grinned.

"And about me?" I asked weakly, still unsure if this was actually happening.

"From the beginning!" He wore the same happy expression. My face began to scorch with embarrassment. All of that time trying to hide it; it was a complete waste of security! I thought that if he had known about my powers, just maybe, he would become like Kazuo. Why hadn't he let any of us in on this?

He and the hollow conversed; I heard the words but I couldn't understand. I couldn't figure out what emotion I was feeling, was it anger? If so, what was it directed at? _Why are emotions so difficult?_

My eyes were glued open as the hollow morphed into a larger form. It rumbled something about being at his true power until Isshin struck it with his zanpaktou. His weapon's speed was unbelievable and obviously took the hollow by surprise. It disappeared instantly, after one hit. I gaped; just how strong was he?

I looked over at Kon in shock and opened my mouth to say something but my thought process was cut short. A certain shopkeeper made an appearance, walking straight towards Isshin.

"Isshin-san. Long time no see."

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling untired. That's lucky; I desperately needed to catch up after all of the fighting I've been doing lately. I heard the girls' laughter coming from the kitchen which raised my spirits that much more.

I arched backwards underneath the fluffy sheets and my nostrils flared. Was that smell..._bacon?_ Not only was bacon my favorite smell in the world, I was happy to find that I could actually smell it! While sliding out of bed I poked at my nose, curious as to why it didn't hurt anymore.

A loud knock startled me and Ichigo's voice soon followed, "Wake up, Misora. We gotta leave soon."

"On my way." My unused voice cracked. I scuffled across the cold floor to the closet and opened the door to an extra set of school clothes just for me. I smiled; foresight was my friend. Since I hadn't been inside my own home yet since the attack I haven't gotten any of my things. I proceeded to put on the uniform and jumped into the bathroom.

I took a good look at my face in the mirror and wondered how it could have healed so fast. That's when fragments of memories flooded in. My perky mood faded.

"Urahara." I said quietly, digging inside my mind to remember what they had discussed last night. I thought back; he gave me something to drink and warned me not to talk to Ichigo about what I saw. Before I could ask why, I passed out. The rest was all a fog.

Arrancars and visoreds, my brow furrowed. That hollow Kon and I ran away from last night was an arrancar, but what were visoreds? And Ichigo's dad! The twisting pain in my chest returned, only to be relieved once my favorite girl spoke.

"Misora, come get some food!" Yuzu chimed.

I grinned, "Okay!"

The entire trip to school Ichigo and I said nothing to each other. I scanned over his bothered expression and almost laughed once I realized I was wearing the same scowl as him. He was not so quick to be cheered up though.

"You okay? You're a bit upset." I finally decided to speak once we reached the school's entrance. He wasn't much more upset than I was, but we had to talk sometime. I didn't necessarily quit talking if I was in a bad mood. Ichigo glanced at me.

We walked inside and passed a group of on-lookers before he responded.

"There's a new transfer student." He stated without explanation. I noticed him tense up at the word student.

"M'kay? Go on?" I lead him to continue.

"I don't like him." I bit my cheek and squinted at him. Really? Is that all? I followed Ichigo into his class, curious to find out who this new student was. He wouldn't be too hard to find.

Next to Ichigo's seat, a bright new face greeted us.

"Good morning Ichigo! Who's your friend?" He asked toward my direction. Ichigo said nothing and I rolled my eyes. So rude!

"Good morning," I greeted, "Just call me Misora." I hated my last name. Never associated with Nakamura if I didn't have to.

"It's so good to meet you, Misora! I'm Shinji Hirako. I didn't see you around yesterday are you a part of our class?" He flashed a toothy smile.

"No" I glanced away and gave a quick laugh, "I was sick yesterday. I'm actually in the classroom across the hall."

"Ichigo! Good morning!" Orihime waved. She was always so cheerful around him; I found it endearing.

Ichigo fumed, completely ignoring her.

"What's up your butt?" I elbowed him in the rib cage. "Shinji seems really nice." I whispered harshly.

He grimaced at me, "Ow."

"Don't be so rude." I waved a finger at him, not like elbowing someone was rude…

Apparently my word didn't get through to him. He grabbed Shinji and pulled him out the side door. "Uh…" _Oh my god what did I just get done telling you?_

"Let's go talk for a sec." He commanded.

I followed him out, "Hey!" He slammed Shinji into the pole outside. Oh, I held my tongue.

"Hey, that hurt you know." Shinji countered. What's gotten into Ichigo? I felt the need to apologize to Shinji for him; really he wasn't such a harsh person!

"I already told you I'm not going to be a part of your stupid club, so why are you still here?" My mind raced back to Kisuke's words. _They've contacted him. _A visored?

"Idiot." Shinji's previously bright face turned dark, his eyes narrowed dangerously. I would have been mad too if someone threw me into a pole but there was something exceedingly scary about him. "Did you really think I would give up after just one day? I'm a persistent person, Ichigo. Pretty soon you'll have no choice but to join us." Ichigo scoffed angrily.

He glared at me and spoke with his eyes. '_Leave us alone_.'

"Ichigo, I under-"  
"Leave!" He yelled at me.

_You just interrupted me._ I bore my gaze into him.

_'I don't care.' _Was the look he gave right back at me.

I whirled around grinding my teeth and went back inside, promising to kick his ass as soon as school was out.

I plopped down in his desk trying to sort out my feelings and happened across Orihime's concerned look. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong?" She mouthed.

"I'm not sure." I replied somberly. Sado and Uryu remained quiet.

"Misora," A voice cried out. "How many times do I have to say it? Get to your own classroom!" Misato Ochi demanded.

"Yes ma'am." I hustled out to my homeroom.

I might as well hadn't even of come to school today. All the crap that I missed out on yesterday would just multiply today's work load and, yeah right, like I was going to finish it, let alone _start _it.

The bulk of my day was focused entirely on Shinji, the desiring darkness in his eyes was burned into my memory. He really wanted Ichigo. Which meant he had to have been a visored.

"Misor-ahh." A voice sing-songed, "are you in there?" A knocking came over my head, which broke me from my spell.

"Jeeze what?" I blocked the next hit from Mizuho Asano, pretty much the only person in my grade I talked to.

"I just asked if you wanted to come over tomorrow night." She looked at me like she was about to reconsider.

"Oh um. Actually yeah, that sounds really great." I beamed at her. That would be amazing, having a normal sleepover with a normal person.

She poked at my head once more, "What're you thinking about?"

"Just feeling a little sick still," I laughed, "Don't worry about it though, I'll definitely make it."

* * *

The rest of the day passed by as a blur. This time my focus was on speaking with Ichigo. I needed to ask him what the visoreds wanted. Maybe there was a way I could help him out.

I strolled out of the school and spotted Ichigo marching away quickly.

"Ichigo! Hey, wait up." I jogged up to him. "Can we talk about what happened this morning?" I tried slowing him down by putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Leave me alone." He shook off my touch, which felt more like a slap to the face.

Alright, that's enough. My eyes sharpened.

"Ichigo," I grabbed my hair and was pretty close to pulling it out, "will you stop being a fucking D-bag and talk to me!"

"Shut the hell up and leave me alone. I want to go home by myself." Then he just left. Why was he being so unreachable today? Idiot!

"Fine." Well, where am I supposed to go now? It's not like I can go back to my old house anymore. I didn't even know what my attacker's conditions were like and I didn't care.

A thought passed my mind: I didn't want to see Yoruichi today and she'd just have to deal with it.

I couldn't find Orihime, (not that I tried super hard), so I decided to take a walk. Same little path I always took when I didn't have anywhere else to go to. Tch, if Ichigo didn't want to talk to me then maybe I should just look for answers from Shinji. I probably should have followed him out of school instead.

I stomped around the grass once I make it to the park, unable to make heads or tails of how I was feeling. The grass might have told me, 'pissed off'.

"I need a therapist." I sighed.

"Misora what's up?" Tatsuki Arisawa asked pleasantly. "I was outside earlier and saw what happened with Ichigo. What happened?"

Wonderful. "I dunno." I said hotly, attempting to leave. I didn't want to talk about Ichigo anymore, unless it was about me kicking in his teeth.

"You don't? He didn't tell you what they were talking about?" She skipped up to catch me.

"Nope." Didn't even look at her, I just continued my walk.

"Are you okay?" I wasn't really sure why but that caused me to stop.

"No." I grumbled. "Ichigo is an ass."

"What else is new?" Tatsuki smirked.

"Just that he won't talk to me." That was a pretty new thing.

"There must be a reason for that. He wouldn't intentionally hurt you like that." Sometimes I forgot that Tatsuki knew Ichigo just as well, if not more than I did. She was his friend way longer than I was.

"But why won't he tell me what's wrong?" She shrugged.

"Maybe he doesn't really understand it himself, that or he doesn't want to drag you into his problems or make you worry. Just try to let him deal with it. He'll talk to you when he's ready." She was probably right, though I didn't want her to be. Then she punched my shoulder. . "Just try not to jump to conclusions if you don't know what's going on. Okay?" She grinned and I offered her a slow one back. Talking to someone about it actually made me feel better.

Before I could thank her, a crash shook the ground underneath us. _What?_

Tatsuki's grin vanished, "What was that?" I was frozen.

A weird vacuum-like sensation soon followed the crash. Like something was trying to suck me up through a straw. Tatsuki and I shared a terrified look.

Suddenly people around us dropped to the ground; and realization hit me. Blurs I couldn't focus on were escaping from them. A massive creature stood tall, inhaling strongly. _Hollow?! _I caught a glimpse of one woman falling; and a soul was ripped out of her. All of their souls were being abducted from their bodies.

Tatsuki fell to the ground along with them.

"Tatsuki!" I screamed. I crouched down to her shaking body and she reached towards me.

"M…mi..sor.."

"Be quiet," I hissed. "Just relax." I held onto her. Tatsuki's soul was still there, thank god, but my relief was short lived. I felt a very dense reiatsu compressing my own. I stood up, and felt squished. My breathing was labored as if I were being constricted.

A disturbing laughter jolted my head up, "You survived my Gonzui huh?" A skyscraper of a person looked down at us. "You must be strong then!," _I'm going to faint_. "Ulquiorra! Is she it!?" He pointed his giant finger near me.

Then a second man appeared. The very first reaction to his exotic appearance I had was 'not human.' But then another thought slipped into my mind. He was beautiful. Horrifying sure, but so incredibly _beautiful_ standing there my breath seemed stolen away that much more. If he weren't alive and moving I could have mistaken him for the most exquisite marble statue I'd ever seen. But he _was_ moving: His eyes shifted slowly over the fallen bodies. What were these things?

There was a hole in his upper chest, right at the base of his neck. _Arrancar._

It was at that moment I realized I was probably never going to have a normal day the rest of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Question: How is my pacing in this chapter? Too fast? Too slow? Enough description? Feedback is appreciated and if you liked it I would love a fav/follow from you. :) It's what keeps me motivated ^^.  
Love ya ~~Bloop 

* * *

It's unbelievable to me how just by catching a few hours of great sleep; a person can fight at their greatest strength for such a long time. Until recently, I had felt like a powerless zombie, only just barely making it out alive with enough durability to last a second before I fainted. Today I finally had energy to properly attack and defend myself.

I rested Tatsuki on the sharp grass and stood tall to face my opponent, feeling invigorated with confidence. He seemed quite amused at the display, not even on guard.

"Idiot. If you had any skill at all you would be able to tell she is only trash." Ulquiorra finally spoke. If I weren't so insulted I might have been hypnotically caught in his mellow voice.

_Trash? _My eyebrows pulled together.

"Should I kill her?" An evil grin covered his face. I refused to break eye contact; his intimidation wouldn't work on me.

"Yes, Yammy." The monotone voice instructed. He tensed, ready to attack, but he wasn't expecting to fight against someone with my ability.

I held out my right hand and formed a floating sphere out of all the water I carried with me. The giant's face twisted.

"What the hell is that?" He turned to look at his comrade for an answer. He only stared in response, carefully studying me.

It was my turn to fight on the offensive. Keeping in mind that long range attacks worked better for me; I punched into my sphere and pulled out a super heated whip. Ice was easy, but scorching water was still a work in progress. It took incredible concentration to keep it from steaming off into the air. (And taking water out from the air took so much freakin' time. It was completely unpractical in battle.) Unfortunately, a hot attack is more damaging than a cold one.

"Trash, huh?" I snapped the scalding whip at Yammy who looked completely baffled.

My cord wrapped in a tight coil around his outstretched arm then bit into his incredibly dense hide. _Shit. Not good enough_. I originally intended to sear his arm off, but it wasn't burning through, he was too armored with reiatsu.

He growled in anger, "Dammit, get this thing off of me!" He yanked his arm back and I broke apart the water, instantly forming it back into shape up above his head. I lost some of it into the air as steam during the process, but at least it left behind a winding trail of blood. A flicker of uncertainty destroyed my confidence, were all arrancars this tough?

_He's more injured than you_, I pepped myself. I slowed my breathing to calm down, _just keep attacking_.

Focused on his bleeding arm, the distracted arrancar didn't notice once I cracked my weapon across his face. For a second I thought he might fall, his footing became unsteady. My face lifted, _Gotcha!_ But he quickly set himself to his rights. I crossed my arms in front of my body, bracing for some sort of attack. The confused monster only stared at me furiously.

"You're a very strange human." Ulquiorra spoke with the faintest of smirks. I glanced over at him in response to the degrading remark; it was only a quick distraction but a mistake nonetheless.

A strange chaotic sensation overcame the outside of my body; Yammy had grabbed onto my water, "I don't know what that power is, but I'm sick of it." Steam released into the air. A string of profanities escaped him while blood poured from his hand, but he accomplished something: I only had a handful of water left.

"I'm gonna kill ya!" He yelled and raised his good arm over Tatsuki and me.

Frantically, I shoved my last bits of water against him to at least try to soften the oncoming blow. I closed my eyes, waiting for his counterattack.

"Santen kesshun, I reject!" That phrase...my eyes snapped open.

My rescuers long hair blew back by the force of Yammy's hit, a glittering shield shrouded the three of us.

"Orihime!" I cried out. Tatsuki had completely passed out by then. I dropped to her side to make sure she was still breathing. We needed to escape or else her soul would be crushed by these monsters' presences.

"Are you guys alright?" Orihime questioned.

Sato appeared rapidly after Orihime. His powerful arm struck Yammy, stumbling him backwards.

_Now._ This was our chance to escape; I turned to Orihime expecting her to follow, except she wouldn't budge. Instead, she looked ready to attack; did she really think she could take these things on?

"I'm fine, but we need to get Tatsuki out of here!" I was relieved to have some help, but still apprehensive. There was no way Orihime could fight this man. I could hardly believe I made it this far without a single scratch.

I focused in on her facial expressions, the shield shattered over us but not a single trace of fear could be found in her. She quickly formed a healing force field over our fallen friend; color seemed to return to her pallid face.

Orihime's certainty gave me hope once more. I collected the small bits of water under the soles of my feet, it seemed that none of us were going to run away. I couldn't leave them to fight alone.

But maybe we didn't need to fight, Sato appeared to doing really well, it was slightly surprising. He was fast enough to get several punches in and he even dodged each counter Yammy delivered. I turned my focus on Ulquiorra who hadn't moved an inch since he got here. His unblinking eyes bore into Orihime.

"Hey Ulquiorra!" Yammy latched onto Sado's arm, "Are these people trash too?"

He continued staring, "Yes." His brow creased slightly.

"Sado!" Orihime shrieked, I only watched in horror as Yammy ripped his arm right out of the socket. I 'felt' his blood flow out and clasped my hands over my mouth to keep from vomiting. In slow motion, I helplessly saw Sado fall to the ground unconscious.

"Tsubaki!" Orihime screamed and a lightning bolt shot from her hairpins. Yammy held his hand in front of him, capturing the light.

"What is this, a bug?" He grinned, a shower of light fragments splintered from his hand. Tsubaki was crushed into pieces so small they disappeared.

"Tsubaki, no…"Orihime murmured. Though even without a weapon she still held her ground. My eyes narrowed.

"Orihime, get behind me." I instructed, "I have some left." Referring to the water underneath my feet.

She continued standing there, switching the healing dome from Tatsuki onto Sado, she wasn't retreating behind me. Why the hell was no one was listening to me? I grit my teeth, about to kick her across the park. That would have been better than being smashed in by Yammy's powerful, bleeding, arms.

Before I could follow through on that plan, the arrancar brought his fist down. Dammit, Orihime was about to die on my watch! Only his fist hadn't made it to her stubborn body. It was far from us, being held back by Ichigo's zapakuto.

"Ichigo!" I yelled. Alright, even though I still hated him at that moment, I was _so _happy to see him.

He gripped onto his right arm. "Bankai." A heavy, dark, force saturated the air. I gasped at the unexpected labored breathing he caused.

"Is he the one?" Yammy spoke quickly. This time he seemed sure of himself.

Ulquiorra responded, "Yes, that's the one."

Ichigo clenched his sword, my eyes couldn't process his speed, but I knew he had attacked. Yammy's disconnected arm fell to the ground.

I felt a wave of anxiety wash over me as he yelled an incomprehensible insult at the substitute shinigami. He clutched onto the bloody stump.

"Do you need assistance?" Ulquiorra questioned lightheartedly.

"Shut the fuck up." He seethed and released the wound. He grabbed for his own zapakuto and Ichigo hesitated.

_What?_

A massive hit landed and Ichigo stumbled over. It appeared as if he were battling something internally before Yammy's hit even reached.

"Ichigo!" Orihime seemed to notice as well. She ran after him.

"Orihime stay out of the way!" He screamed. I almost screamed 'Stop!' but my brain couldn't form the word. Instead I ran straight after her, but it was a moot decision. He whacked her with the back of his hand and she flew.

Her body came towards me and I caught her, but she was hit so hard that her body lifted me from the ground as well. The back of her head cracked against my chin. Pain shot through my face and down through my neck. We tumbled over each other before finally resting near Sado.

"Dammit," I spat out a clump of blood. I suffered some major vertigo while I pushed myself into a sitting position.

"Ichi…go." Orihime stuttered.

"Orihime?" _Fuck_, it hurt to talk. The metallic tang of blood filled my mouth once more, but all I could worry about were my friends. Orihime was bleeding out the side of her head and she struggled to remain conscious. Though it might be for nothing, I took the small bits of water I had and froze it over her wound; it stopped the bleeding for now but eventually the makeshift Band-Aid would destroy the surrounding tissue.

The only person equipped to fight now was Ichigo, and he wasn't doing well. _Why_, I begged. _What's wrong with him?_

My breath hitched and I looked behind me. I could sense two figures speeding towards our direction. _Well it's about time_. Relief flooded into me as the stress left.

Kisuke Urahara blocked Yammy's sword, surprising my battered brother.

Kisuke and Yoruichi finally made it, it was better than not showing up at all but I was still pissed at their lengthy absence.

Yoruichi flashed in front of Yammy, my human eyes could barely track the speed of her arm. He was _thrown_ back, further than when he hit Orihime and me. She proceeded to pulverize him into the ground.

"Bitch!" He choked out. And he opened his mouth, a blood red light emanated from him.

"A Cero!" I screamed.

I jumped over Orihime as another force collided with the hollow's power. Kisuke deflected the Cero; a deep gash scarred the earth in front of them. "That was a close one," He laughed. _Yeah, it was._

I searched for Tatsuki who wasn't too far from Sado; everyone's alive and accounted for. I almost cried I was so happy.

I blinked and found Ulquiorra standing near Yammy. He threw his arm back into his partner's stomach, "Idiot. You're going to die if you fight these two." He clearly didn't want to obey but it seemed he had no choice but to retreat.

Ulquiorra poked at the air, as if he were pressing an invisible button and a static noise tore a new dimension into the sky.

"Are you running away, arrancar?" Yoruichi spoke.

"Why? Are you trying to egg me on?" A small smile tugged at the very corners of his mouth, "Don't be stupid. You know very well what would happen if you tried to fight me while protecting your pieces of trash." He turned away, facing his exit. "We've completed our mission. It turns out our target wasn't even worth killing." Their dimensional exit vanished and I winced.

Yoruichi marched up to me and grabbed my chin, observing it closely.

"Open and close your mouth." I did as I was told, reluctantly; it hurt.

She let go of my face, "Good thing you skipped out on training today." She snickered, but her face fell instantly after, "Don't do it again." I looked down without a word. "You're lucky." She stated and shoved passed me, moving onto Orihime, who was in far worse condition than me.

They were in good hands now and I didn't feel obligated to stay anymore so I slinked off. My mood plummeted to a dark place.


	5. Chapter 5

Updating is going to be slow from now on I'm guessing. This is taking a lot of my time, although it's super fun ^^.

If you have any advice on how I could improve this please let me know! ~~~~Bloopsie

Bleach isn't mine.

* * *

_weak, misora. you're so weak._

"Shut up."

_…__give in to me. let me -_

_"__Shut… the hell up."_

I was trembling. _I. Am. Not. Crazy._

The world around me stopped as I helplessly watched my hand's movements. A large shard of ice was strangled in my right hand next to my left wrist. The jagged end pressed lightly into my skin, flirting with what lie underneath. I held my breath and squeezed my eyes shut. My lips pressed together…

"What are you doing?" A voice snapped me out of it. The ice dropped from my hand to the ground as water and my body twisted to face the visitor.

"No, what are _you_ doing?" I accused, watching, who I assumed to be Isshin, walk towards me. The setting sun casted several intense rays of light, making it difficult to see.

"I want to talk." He took a seat on the ground next to me by the river, confirming his identity. I scooted away a couple of inches.

"About what," I hugged my legs close to my body, a sort of defense mechanism.

"You." He laid back with his arms crossed behind his head.

"No, thanks." I was pretty tempted to jump into the water right there. I hated talking about myself and he definitely wouldn't follow me down the river. Maybe.

"What's going on? Why've you been so upset lately?" As the words reached me I burst out laughing, having no idea how else to translate the anger I was feeling.

"I'm just so…_pissed_!" I screamed out the last word. My fingernails dug deep into my forearms, "I don't know how to handle it!"

"Well, what are you mad at exactly? Can you pinpoint it?" He glanced over at me.

"My dad." I blurted out. Isshin remained quiet, giving me time to explain. "Ichigo. You. Myself." I listed off on my fingers all the people I was upset with.

"M'kay," he waited.

"I hate all of those people." He laughed and I peered at him through my hair. Laughter wasn't really the response I hoped for.

"No you don't." He gave me a comforting look.

"Yes? I'm pretty sure I do." He shook his head; it was frustrating how happy he was acting. It almost made me feel… A wave of panic struck, what if I didn't want to feel better?

He lay there quietly in thought; it must have been difficult to lecture a stubborn person. Which I admit, I wasn't making it easy for him. He opened his mouth and spoke slowly, as if he had chosen the words carefully, "You can dislike those people but you aren't allowed to hate the ones you love."

"Who do you think you are? Telling me about love and hate?" I returned immediately, facing his direction.

"It's just not possible." He challenged, this time sitting up to meet my face directly.

"Well, maybe I don't love anything." I looked down again at my hands. The sound of rushing water aided my disconnection from these feelings.

"Is that so?"

"I… don't know." I stumbled over my response. Obviously I had love for my family, but it was hard if I never felt it returned to me.

"Do you need some time to think about it?" He asked.

"No," I choked out, "I don't like being alone." He waited, giving no more indication of leaving. After sever moments he leaned back to look up at the darkening sky, with a new smile on his face.

"Do you want to hear some news?" I remained quiet, which was as much of a yes I was willing to offer. He leaned in, "Kazuo is willing to emancipate you." My mouth parted slightly.

"Um." I pressed my palms against my temples trying hard to think. "That's. Really. Really good." I grinned, which came out as more of a grimace.

"It's great, Misora. We can move you into the girl's room." After hearing his opinion I released a weak laugh; this time I knew it was because I was happy. I didn't even care that my dad didn't want me, as long as at least one person did.

"Okay." I grinned, feeling no indication of the previous darkness.

* * *

Instead of Ichigo's class, I opted to wait in my own homeroom before school started. I kicked my feet up onto the desk in the vacant room and stared up at the ceiling vaguely wondering if this was how it was always going to be from now on. My homework sat, unfinished, on the desk next to me. It was really boring sitting in school without any friends around, what was the point of it anyway? It's not like we're going to use any of the information we learn here in regular life. We didn't get the luxury of having a normal life anymore.

"Hmm." I sat up straight and observed the dusty chalkboard. "Maybe I should just drop out…" I whispered but quickly forced myself to perk up, "Ugh." _Come on. Just get through today._

I punched myself across the face with a half smile. Just get through the bullshit today and you get to spend time with Mizuho tonight. I glanced over at the adjacent desk and sighed. The pile of work the on top taunted me. I glared at it, willing it to go away. But it wouldn't listen.

"Ef you." I took one of my books of the desk and cracked it open; I should at least _try _to get an assignment done.

Though it seemed fate wouldn't let me. Laughter came in though the door of the hallway, interrupting me. I looked up to find a set of fingers poking in and the door slid open to reveal a beautiful busty woman. My mouth dropped open.

"Rangiku!" I jumped out of my seat.

"Hey kiddo!" She beamed back at me when I gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?" She asked. I cocked my head to the side.

"What, really?" I asked, "Uh, I go to school here." I laughed. "What are you doing here?" She was wearing the same school uniform as me but the way she wore it?

I snuck my own skirt up an inch…

I didn't even notice the white haired kid next to her until he spoke, "We're here on a mission." His arms crossed over each other.

I pulled Rangiku down and cupped my hand to her ear, "Who's the kid?" His eye twitched.

"You don't remember? That's my captain, silly!" She spoke cheerfully. I met him at eye level and struggledagainst the ridiculous urge to give him a hug.

"You are so adorable! What's your name again?" I looked up to the side for a brief moment, "Oh ya!," my index finger pointed upward, "Toshiro!"

"It's Captain Histugaya!" He yelled back at me, "Tch, It's no wonder you don't remember. Mostumoto fed you alcohol like water back at the soul society." His grip on his arms tightened, clearly disapproving.

Eh, who cared about the rules if they weren't even in the same world? The rules here didn't seem to apply in the soul society, and I didn't really care to follow them anyway so it really wasn't a big deal. (Except I had no idea what my limit was.)

"Sorry Captain," I laughed. I soon realized I was in a good mood. Thank goodness Rangiku showed up, her smiling face was really uplifting.

"What sort of mission is it?" I asked.

"The arrancars, we need to talk to Ichigo." She said. Awesome. Of course they needed his help.

I realized then just how much stress Ichigo must be going through. The pressure he was probably feeling; that must be part of the reason he's been so awful recently.

"I bet I can find him for you." I said, still a little annoyed I'd have to see him today. Maybe having Rangiku around would dissolve the tension.

"Wonderful!" She cheered. "Let's get the others!" She grabbed onto my arm.

"Others are here?" I was taken by surprise, which I probably shouldn't have been. After facing one of the arrancar, experiencing first hand how powerful they were, it would make sense to send a large team to handle it.

"Mhm!" Rangiku practically pulled me the whole way down the hall. "Ah ha!" she waved to a group of several of her acquaintances. I planted my feet firmly to the ground and leaned forward as she jerked back.

Rangiku looked behind at me, "Huh? What's wrong?"

There were three other shinigami, in school uniform, across from us: Renji, Ikakku, and…

My eyes focused in on one infuriatingly handsome shinigami, the one I hated the most in the entire soul society.

"Yumichika." the name slithered across my lips. "I'm gonna kill him." I grit my teeth. "What?" Rangiku giggled while the second group walked up to us.

Captain Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "How foolish."

Yumichika noticed my glaring and he smiled smugly. "My, what an ugly looking bruise." A feral grin spread across his face.

"I'm going to rip those stupid feathers off your face." I warned him. This guy irked me no way any other shinigami could. Not even Ichigo.

Renji smacked the back of his head. "Ha!"

I slapped my palm over my mouth realizing that sound came from me.

"Hey guys!" Rangiku beckoned, "Be nice, Misora is going to take us to Ichigo!"

"Urgh, you messed up my hair." Yumichika snapped angrily. Renji poised to respond but I got distracted.

Rangiku pulled me to the side briefly. "I didn't know you knew each other so well Misora," She cocked an eyebrow at me.

"No!" We didn't! We knew nothing of each other yet I knew he was the worst person I had ever met. "You know what the first thing he said to me was?" I looked at her seductively and attempted a Yumichika voice (failing miserably, mind you), "Eh, face isn't bad, but I've seen better."

Rangiku burst out laughing. "That man has impossible standards." She shook her head, "I'm sure you'll get the chance to rip off his feathers eventually…"

"Okay, so where's Ichigo?" Captain Hitsugaya herded us back on track.

"Right. Come on he should be in homeroom and…why the hell do you have a fake sword…"I trailed off. Ikakku flinched.

"It's a wooden sword! Because your stupid human rules wont let me carry my real one with me!"

I eyed him, "Whatever." then turned around.

"I need it! In case anything happens!" He continued his defense.

"Sure, sure," Rangiku waved him off. I had quit paying attention once we made it to a certain classroom and I opened the door to a mummified Ichigo. _Why did he even come to school today?_

"Your services are requested," I muttered sarcastically.

"What?" He scoffed and flashed me a confused, angry, look. I almost turned around to leave but Rangiku had pushed both of us inside.

"Hi, Ichigo!" She cheered.

"What…what are _you_ doing here?" He demanded, and then spotted the others. "And you guys?!" He hurried up to me looking tempted to push us out the door.

"Orders from above. We need to prepare for the upcoming battle with the arrancar." Renji said.

"Arran-who?" Ichigo scratched at the bandage around his head.

Renji continued, "Are you serious? You fought without even knowing who your enemy was?"

"Fought?" It took a lot of willpower for me _not_ to strangle him right there.

"Idiot, we're talking about the guys who tore you up yesterday!" A voice came from behind Ichigo. She was standing outside the door of their homeroom.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked. She stood straight up with her arms crossed over each other but the instant Ichigo turned to face her, Rukia launched herself; managing to kick him in the face.

Ichigo yelled, "What the hell was that for?!"

"You're coming with me." She gloved her hand.

"Wait gah!" Renji held him down while Rukia stole his shinigami form out of Ichigo's body. She dragged the substitute out the door and his physical body slumped over in Renji's arms.

"I knew he'd act like this." Rangiku sighed. I started laughing and poked at Ichigo's soulless 'corpse'.

"Good. I hope she tortures him." I huffed, earning me a few confused expressions.

"Aren't you two really close?" Renji asked, for good reason. If someone jumped in front of a sword for another they'd have to be pretty close. I shrugged at him while he eyed me.

"I think I'm gonna skip class today." I spoke and turned back to my own homeroom. Hopefully I could catch Mizuho before class started and maybe she'd join me. Unlikely, but it was worth a shot.

* * *

"Absolutely not."

Puppy face: Activate

"Nope. And I'm not letting _you _leave either." Mizuho looked me dead in the eye. Oop.

I turned to run but she captured me by the arm effortlessly.

"But why!" I cried out.

"Because you're being irresponsible, you miss way too much school. Now sit down!" She ordered loudly outside our classroom. I yanked my arm from her grip, glancing at the exit down the hall.

"Don't you dare…" Her eyebrows lowered in warning. I knew she wasn't messing around, but I desperately needed a break. _Yeah, a break. I deserve one_! I dared to glance back again and noticed someone walking down the hall-

"Ah! Renji!" I laughed nervously then smiled at Mizuho awkwardly, "I promised him I'd show him around the place before school started."

"But class starts in like five…Hey!" I bolted towards the 'new student' who I practically tackled.

"Woah! Misora, what are you doing?" Renji flustered.

"Get your ass back here, Misora!" Mizuho raged.

"I'll see you tonight!" I saluted with one hand while pushing Renji out the door with the other.

Success!


End file.
